Outcast
by RynnieWrites
Summary: Outcasted by her classmates, Renesmee finds her originality to be the source of all her troubles. Never knowing anything outside her protected family life, she meets someone from her parents past that changes her entire life. When secrets are let out, a past the Cullen's have been running from finally catches up to them. Jacob/Renesmee. AU/future lemons. *Updated twice a week*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rules

**Renesmee**

"...After several days of travel, he landed in a port about ten miles south of Seoul. But, he never would have guessed how much being in this country would change him." Mrs. Kollas read from an autobiography to my AP history class. I rolled my eyes and tapped my pencil on my desk, this class never failed to bore me.

I glanced at the clock for the forth time within the last two minutes, time moved so slowly.

"Carlie, do you _mind_?" the girl in front of me said as she turned around to face me with a heated stare. I smirked and poked her forehead with the eraser of my pencil.

"Actually, no. I don't mind." I whispered to her with dark laugh. She sighed vexatiously and turned back around quickly, attempting to flick me with her blonde mane.

Rolling my eyes, I whisper "Bitch." under my breath. So low, a pathetic human could never hear it.

Mrs. Kollas continued to lecture us, repeating the importance of another war from this countries past. It had probably been repeated about a few trillion times by every teenager in the whole entire fucking world, but high school is like a hell the government forces you into. It was made to ruin perfectly happy kids lives. It stole your morals, it made you change your mind about everything. If I knew how horrid school was, I would have never begged my parents to let me come. It was played off so lovely in the movies, well the movies my family let me watch. I've always been so _guarded_, forever being protected. I thought coming to high school by myself would let me explore life without my entire family breathing down my neck. But, really - it's changed my views about everything I thought life outside my family would be like.

I thought school would be fun. I thought being around people my own age (sort of) would be so amazing. But, It's not. It's like you're at war. You against everyone and everything, even sometimes against yourself. They give you rules to follow, take away your freedom.

Have this many friends.

Never be alone.

Tell me your problems.

No, You can't go to the bathroom.

Do this problem.

Solve this equation.

Don't text in class.

Pay attention.

Do your homework.

Don't talk to your friends during class.

Don't bully.

Read this book.

Express how you feel about this book.

Tell me what you think.

Don't lie.

No, not really what you think.

Just tell me what I think.

Yes?

No?

F = Failure.

Leave all of your dreams and hopes behind, those who enter this building will need to forget all about them anyways. Yeah, thanks for warning me before hand. Could've sent a heads up. Or, you also could engraved in the cement right in front of the doors. Oh really? You're giving me a pamphlet about high school? Gee, thanks! Let's read it, shall we?

Forget your dreams, check your morals, change your opinions, and convictions and leave them at the door so we can toss em' in the incinerator.

New ones will be sent or passed out to you as soon as you step through those doors.

Well, this is my advice;

_Fuck_ that.

Normalcy isn't sports jerseys and ribbons in your hair, short skirts or big muscles. It's being _human._ Not a prissy-stuck up snob, or a dumb jock who does steroids to make themselves play better so they can get a dumb scholarship to a dumb school they'll flunk out of anyways. But, you're a freak if you have stripe through your hair or a ring in your lip. If you wear colorful clothes, like purple pants. That's a freak in_their _book. The prissy-stuck up snobs. You'll be disregarded from their perfect "system" they've created, the one where someone like me are out-casted.

It's all bullshit. A whole bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

But if you ask them, they'll play the innocent card and pretend that they are nice, and sweet. Not demonic bitches, who try to kill you with their words that stab at you like swords.

I breathed in deeply, letting out a long sigh. An odd smell hit my senses, it was strangely a nice smell - almost familiar.

"Ah, Mr. Clearwater is it? Well...you can take your seat next to _Carlie_." Mrs. Kollas said, my name rolling off her tongue like it was poison.

"Sweet, thanks Mrs. Kollas. You sat me down next to a hot girl, you're the best."

I scoffed, I'm utterly annoyed already with whoever was new in this class. Why'd he smell so familiar? Probably another douche bag wearing axe or something, third new kid this year. I looked up from my notebook full of doodles when he sat down next to me. My eyebrows raised, expecting another dumb remark from him.

"Holy shit." I said under my breath. He wasn't typical at all. He was...he is... "Holy shit." I repeated. I've never seen anyone more massive than my uncle, but damn. His muscles literally looked like they were about to rip through his tight grey shirt. His boyish face and huge white smile took me off guard, but not as much as his huge frame. He had to be at least 6'6''.

"I can't believe you sit back here all alone, this the class you text in or something?" he guessed quietly, his dark toffee eyes burning holes into mine.

"I like my space...but looks like I won't be getting much of that anymore, huh?" I replied with a crooked grin. His chest rumbled, a low quiet laugh escaped his lips.

"You play the drums?" he asked casually, noticing the constant tapping I made with my pencils.

"Eh, I have a nice set back home. I only mess around with em', though. My dad's a music fanatic. Killer piano player, though. But, classical isn't my style." I admitted, "I like alternative, indie, rock...ya' know. The good stuff." I shrugged and kept the beat up I was making with the pencils. I began to tap my foot along to it too.

He nodded his head, and rested his forearms on the table."I prefer good ol' rock and roll."

I chuckled, "Respect. I can tolerate a few bands. Bon Iver has got to be my favorite, along with The Smiths."

He nodded his head again, that white smile gracing his face again for the hundredth time. "You like it here?" he questioned, forgetting about my slight crude remark.

"Uh, my _brothers _and_ sisters_ went to this school when they were younger. And, unfortunately when it came my time to start school as a freshman, we decided to come back here." I sighed and started up a different beat with my pencils, hoping he would believe me.

"Decided to come back? What's that s'pposed to mean?" he inquired curiously. Did I let to much slip?

"They left after they all graduated, and then they uh - brought me into the family and after sixteen years, we came back." I rolled my eyes, nice save dipshit. At least you remembered part of the story they gave you to feed the poor, insignificant humans.

"Oh, mind me asking what your name is?" he asked. Curiosity will kill you honey, did you know that?

"Re - Carlie. It's just Carlie."

_Why am I so bad at lying?_

"Seth Clearwater," he smirked and glanced over my body as I stood up.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer." I rolled my eyes and started packing my things up, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Nah, but you have a last name? They're kind of important." he said with a laugh.

I let out a long sigh, "Masen."

"Carlie Masen? Well, Carl's, It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at lunch." He winked and got up just as the bell rung. Towering over everyone as he left the classroom almost gracefully.

I shook my head and continued out the classroom. He was so fascinating yet completely annoying at the same time. Was he serious about seeing me at lunch? How does he even know we have the same lunch periods? So weird...

I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous thoughts. I walked down the hall to my Spanish class, my body feeling as if it was being pulled. I entered and a wonderful scent hit my nose. I dumped my things on a desk way in the back of the room and looked up. Searching for where the scent came from. My eyes landed at the teachers desk. Oh, he's new.

Mr. Black was written messily on the blackboard.

He turned around and caught my gaze. Our eyes locked and my body suddenly felt like it was weak. His dark eyes held mine, my fingers twitched a bit and tingles went down my spine. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. I felt numb, as if gravity left and my body was floating. My breath was caught in my throat and my chest felt heavy. My stomach felt as if there were hundreds of butterflies fluttering through out it.

"Uh, what happened to Mrs. Vanders?" I asked shyly as I sat down. My shaking hands gripping the table for support. My eyes scanned his entire body. He was so beautiful. His jet black hair was short and cropped, but still a little shaggy. His white teeth shined brighter than pearls against his magnificent copper skin.

He licked his lips and shrugged, "Beats me, she just up and quit." he chuckled softly, my lips twitched up hearing his laugh. He fiddled with some things on his desk and I watched as his biceps flexed through his shirt every time he moved.

"Oh . . ." I bit my bottom lip and continued to gawk at him. His eyes met mine for a second before he broke into a huge grin, I looked down and let my hair curtain my bright red cheeks.

It was silent for a few moments, but it felt like eternity. I just want to look at him again. He is _so_ beautiful.

"Yeah, so just warning you first hand. I know Spanish, but I'm not the best at speaking it sometimes." he laughed softly, trying to lighten up the situation as he walked over to me.

_Breath. Breath. Breath. Exhale. Breath._

"Ye-yeah, I uh-uh don't either..." I replied, focusing on my breathing.

"I see, that's why you have the highest grade in here...Miss. Masen is it?" He flashed me a dazzling smile and I forgot how to breath once again. He leaned against the table in front of me, facing me with crossed arms. I watched his muscles flex under his blue dress shirt.

_I just want to pull on that damn time and feel his lips . . ._

"I uh-um...well-" I stuttered a bit more and let out a sigh, way to look like an idiot Renesmee. "I learned it growing up-so I...I don't have to pay attention in class." I mustered out a barley coherent sentence, he laughed again.

"I hope you pay attention, cause now half your grade in here will be all about focusing in my class." He got up, winked and went back to writing some Spanish plurals on the board.

Oh trust me, I'll pay attention. When it's your lips that are speaking, that is.

_What the hell am I thinking? He's a teacher, for Christ's sake Resnesmee! Get a grip!_

Everyone came inside right as the bell rung and the prissy-stuck up snobs were giggling and whispering about our new teacher. A strange, jealous feeling rose up in my chest as they talked about him. I didn't want them to talk about him; I didn't want them to even know about him. I couldn't explain why, but I just . . . didn't. I shifted in my chair as they began to discuss how gorgeous he was. I squeezed my eyes shut. I never got jealous over anything or anyone, it just . . . isn't my nature. And of all people to get upset over - is my new teacher.

My _teacher_.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, hello everyone...my names Mr. Black, and I'm your new Spanish teacher. Now please put up with me this year, I know Spanish very well but I'm rusty with the speaking part." He laughed, and so did everyone else.

"Well, like I told Carlie moments ago, half your grade will be paying attention. So, I'd advise to do that and not fall asleep." He walked up to some sleazy kid and kicked his chair leg. The kid, who was named Max, jolted awake.

"I'm also the new coach for the hockey team, Phillip and Jason already know that though." He looked at the two jocks in this class. "The whole team's been practicing very hard." Phil and Jason nodded their head and smirked.

_Dumb asses._

"Mr. Black, I have a very important question." Morgan Condors said, in a voice that sounded like she was attempting to be alluring. I bit back my laugh when I saw Mr. Black's face turn into disgust.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone sounding annoyed.

"Well, do you have any...extra credit stuff I could possibly...do? Maybe staying after school and helping you clean the board?" She asked, in that weird voice again. I snorted out loud, and she looked back at me with anger.

"Oh sorry, continue on trying to hit on our new teacher, I didn't mean to interrupt." I smiled at her and Mr. Black held back his smile.

"Just shut up freak, no one like you anyways." She spun back around and looked back at Mr. Black. His hands were gripping the back of his chair.

"Miss. Condors, would you mind heading down to the office to speak with the principle?" Mr. Black asked in a deep voice.

"Uh, why?" She questioned, sounding dumber by the second.

"Just go," He whispered, sounding very pissed and fed up. She picked up her stuff slowly, by bending down in front of him to grab her bag,

"Morgan, Stop being a whore. You tried this last year with another teacher, and you got suspended." I said blankly to her. She glared daggers at me right before she sauntered out of the room. Her sauntering looked more like harsh limping, but whatever.

"Carlie, I'd like to have a word with you outside. Everyone else, start reading the text book or something." He walked out of the room, I scooted my chair back slowly and I followed him quietly.

"Sorry..." I whispered once I was in the hallway with him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was starring at me with concern.

"No need to be sorry, I agree with you." He laughed a bit, and I looked at him for a second with my mouth gaping open.

I stuttered a bit before forming a coherent sentence, "It's whatever." I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"What did she mean when she said no one likes you anyways?" He inquired, concern coating his voice.

"Eh, I don't have many friends. But, it's fine with me. I'd rather have no friends then be friends with girls like her." I laughed and looked at his face, his eyebrows knitted together like he was confused.

"Their loss." He sighed, looking down at his watch.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled and started walking back towards the door to the classroom with Mr. Black following.

I took my seat and Mr. Black started speaking about masculine and feminine plurals. I watched him the entire time, and he noticed. His eyes were locked with mine most of the period, I hope no one noticed. Is it weird I feel this connection to him? What the hell is going on...

"There will a a small quiz on Monday to see if you all were even paying attention." He announced and everyone groaned. "Alright, well now I know most of you weren't paying attention..." He chuckled a bit and sat down at his seat just as the bell rang, and everyone hurried out the door to get to lunch.

"Uh, yeah have a good day everyone..." he said at the last minuet. I laughed and started packing my things up when Seth popped into the room.

"Carlie, wassup?" he asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

I snorted, "Are you going to be this annoying forever?" I groaned as I walked past him and towards the door. I turned around and found Mr. Black's eyes on me. "Bye Mr. Black, see you on Monday. I'll be ready for that quiz." I declared to him as I walked backwards past Seth and out of the room, keeping my eyes locked with his. I turned back around and walked towards my locker down the hall.

"Thanks for waiting up," Seth called to me from the Spanish room. I rolled my eyes and listened to him jog his way towards me.

"Aw, sorry. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't wait around for anyone." I confessed as I entered my lockers combination. I opened it, shoved my books in there and then grabbing my lunch. Seth slammed my locker shut and stared at me expectantly.

"We're not going to the cafeteria." He said bluntly, I shoved him aside and started walking towards the cafeteria's entrance anyways.

"Oh no, no, no. We're gonna go eat with Mr. Black. A.K.A my cousin, Jake." He pulled me along with him and back into Mr. Black's room.

"Whoa, what? He's your cousin?" I questioned him with confusing as we stumbled into Mr. Black's room.

"Seth...what are you doing in here, isn't it your lunch period?"

"Yep, but I figured you're all lonely in here so we're gonna sit in here for lunch." Seth shrugged and made himself comfortable in Mr. Black's desk chair.

I hopped up on a desk and faced Mr. Black, he laughed at us and began writing something on the board in Spanish.

"I'm not lonely. I was perfectly at ease." He turned around and smiled at me, his white teeth shinning nicely against his copper skin. I bit my bottom lip and looked down, a blush turning my cheeks a light shade of pink.

"So Jake, you still fixing my car? I don't like riding to school with you. It makes me feel lame." Seth leaned back in the chair and ended up falling straight out of it. I looked at him for a second and began laughing hysterically.

"That's earns you an F for trying to look cool, man." Mr. Black said while laughing.

"Yeah well, shut up." Seth mumbled while he stood up and brushed himself off.

I laughed a little more and calmed my self down, "So uh, Mr. Black - " He turned around and looked at me weird.

"Seriously, call me Jacob or Jake outside of class. I hate when people call me Mr. Black. It's just weird. Makes me feel like I'm my father." I smiled at his sour expression.

"Anyways, _Jacob_. Why are you a teacher?" his smile grew bigger when I said his name, and then it turned into a frown.

"Well, I was just the coach for the hockey team, but then they needed a Spanish teacher so I just took the job." He chuckled and started writing on the board again. I took my chance to look at his back, and how well defined it looked even under his shirt.

"Ah, I see." I said casually. I crossed my ankles and stared at my black beat up converse.

"So you brought lunch, and you don't eat it?" Seth said with a weird look on his face. "Food is like, God in my world. How can you just let it sit there?" He asked me with an ashamed look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and threw my lunch bag at him. "I just bring it to make my parents stop nagging me, I don't eat at school." I laughed and looked back down at my shoes.

"Whatever, whoa! This is good! What is it?" Seth praised with a mouth full of food.

"You'll have to ask my mom, she made it." I shrugged and hopped off the desk.

"Yeah well, okay. Oh, by the way, you're going to come over to me and Jake's house tonight to learn what real music is." Seth informed me smugly.

"Real music? Hah!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm ditching the rest of the day. You in?" I asked Seth as I looked at Mr. Black wearily.

He snorted when he caught me staring at him. "I won't tell!" he said as he held his pinkey out for a pinkey swear.

I pinkey sweared him, and even if it was just our pinkeys touching, I felt sparks, and warmth. Which I don't ever feel because of my high temperature. He noticed it too, I know it. He had to have felt those sparks.

He frowned when I pulled my hand away.

"Well, c'mon Seth. We better get going before lunch is over." I motioned for Seth to follow me after one more glance at Jacob.

I walked down the hallway quickly with Seth having to jog to keep up with me. "You like my cousin. I know it!" I looked at Seth and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh, No. He's my-my teacher." I protested quickly. "He's probably like, thirty-something." I started walking again.

"He's actually...uh-twenty four?" Seth said, even though it came out like a question.

"Why do you care whether or not I - I like him?" I stuttered, I got like this when I was nervous.

"Because, you're my friend and he's like my brother. I want him to be happy, and now that I think about it, it looks like you'll make him happy."

"I could never! He's my teacher!" I nearly screeched when we walked out of the doors of this hell hole. "Just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I like him!"

"So?" He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

_Seth, You're an idiot. _He let go of my hand and stepped back. "What-what was that?" He asked in disbelief.

Ah, shit.

* * *

_**A/N: ALRIGHT. So, restarting this story. I loved it but I just took most of it way to fast on my old account. Hope you love it as much as I do! **__**Just to clear things up, Jake never imprinted of Renesmee. The Cullens left before Jacob even knew Bella was pregnant. This is an alternate universe! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Past

**Renesmee**

"Wh-what are you talking about, Seth?" I spun back around and walked faster to my car. My body shaking with fear.

"What was that?" he asked softly, his eyes burned with curiosity.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" I proclaimed. I opened my car door and jumped into the seat quickly. Just as I began closing the door, Seth grabbed it and flung it back open.

"Just tell me! What was that the thing with your hands? Where - where I heard your damn thoughts - IN MY MIND!" He sputtered. I flinched back into my seat and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what it is, okay?" I lied easily while guilt washed over me. "I've been able to do it since I was little, It's just...I don't know what it is, or how to control it." I began to fake cry, hoping it would ease the tension. I hated lying more than anything, and it didn't help I was terrible at it. But, somehow Seth believed every word I said.

He groaned loudly, "Jake's gonna kill me..." he crouched down to my level and pulled my hands away from my face, "Let's go to my place and we can listen to some music, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

Seth got into my car quietly, I glanced over at him before leaving the school. "It's okay."

I looked over at him again to see him smile halfheartedly. "Didn't even let me apologize."

"I know you're sorry. Apologizing isn't needed when I already know."

"I just want you to know that I am really sorry, and - turn right on this street - I normally don't get mad about anything." he stated remorsefully.

"I know."

The rest of the ride was silent, besides Seth giving me directions. I'm scared that he would tell Jacob. Would he think I'm a freak? He probably would want nothing to do with me. Jacob intrigues me so much, he seems so mysterious yet easily predictable. He's an open book with a locked binding. I want to know him. I want to know every inch of his mind and every crevice on his body. These feelings for a stranger are so incomprehensible. My mind is forming scenarios that are likely to never happen. Things I wished to tell him, feelings I want to expose. All to a strange. What is this pull? Why am I so intoxicated with thoughts of a man I just met. I groaned as I pulled into Seth's driveway, turning my car off I pressed my face into my steering wheel. My cars horn went off and I didn't even care.

"You okay?" Seth asked with a short laugh.

I sighed again and nodded, turning my car off and getting out. I followed Seth as he climbed up the porch steps and opened the door. Shutting the door behind me, I took in the beautiful sight of his house's front room. The floors were all dark oak wood, with cream walls. I took my shoes off and left them by the front door. I listened for Seth's heartbeat and followed it until I found him lounging on a leather couch eating a bag of chips. I smiled to myself and continued to look around. Pictures of people that looked similar to Seth and Jacob were on each wall. I walked over to one I found particularly intriguing. It was a young boy, and two girls who looked completely identical yet entirely different. The boy was sitting on a man's shoulders, one hand was gripping the boys and the other was holding the hand of a beautiful woman. Their smiles were so genuine and happy.

"That's Jake's family. Rachel's the one with the long hair, Rebecca's got the short hair. Jake's on Billy's shoulders...and that's their mom. Sarah."

My fingers instinctively lifted to touch Jacob's smiling face in the photo. "It's a beautiful picture."

I heard an old engine die, and the sound of a heartbeat I've memorized. His heavy feet shuffled through the snow, and up the steps of his porch. I felt my heart beat quicken, my body ached with longing. The front door opened and closed seconds later. My breathing sped up, and my head began to spin. I could smell him from here. He was so intoxicating, I could hardly stand up with him around.

"Jacob." I said without realizing, my legs began moving on their own towards him. I walked around the corner to see him coming down the hall towards me. Our eyes met and I broke out in an effortless smile. Why did he have such an effect on me? How could someone do this to another person?

"Carlie, you're here." his voice seemed thankful. My eyes flickered to his hands, which seemed to start to reach up towards me momentarily. I wish he could say my real name.

"You have a beautiful home." I murmured, he was making it so hard to think.

"I built it." his voice was quiet, did he feel like I did?

I wanted to freeze this moment. I longed for conversation with him, effortless conversation about anything. I wanted to know him. I wanted hear the stories about his life.

"Would you like a tour?" he questioned with a small smile.

I nodded my head with a grin, and walked closer to him. I could feel his bodies heat radiating onto my skin, his scent driving me crazy with every breath I inhaled. I looked up at his smiling face, his tall frame could easily masquerade me.

"It took me and Seth a year, worth every minute though." he recalled to me softly, looking down at me as we walked side by side. "It's my mom's dream house, before my mom passed away my father and her were going to build it. But, it never happened after the accident." his voice grew sad and quiet, I yearned to hold him. To comfort his sorrows.

"Can I ask what happened?" I wondered aloud, hoping my curiosity wouldn't upset him.

He nodded and we took a seat on his stairs. "A drunk driver hit my parents car, it took my mothers life and took away my fathers ability to walk. I was nine, and my sisters were fifteen."

"Oh, Jacob." I gasped. My hand touched his arm gently, heat waves flushed my skin. Our eyes met again, and time seemed to pause. He put his hand on top of mine. My skin that was touching his burned so pleasantly, sending tingles throughout my body.

"It was a long time ago, I'm alright."

I smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry a selfish person took away your mother from you, no one deserves that."

He looked down at his feet and smiled, "You're incredible." he chuckled.

My breath hitched and my head began to spin. What are these feelings? "I'm ordinary." I argued with a laugh.

He looked down at me again. His eyes made my body burn with passion, and my mind spin with complicated thoughts. I felt safe yet so vulnerable in his presence. He shook his head like he was trying to get rid of thoughts, and took his hand off of mine. He stood up in one swift motion, bringing me up with him. "I'll show you upstairs, there's a room I think you'd like." he pulled me along with him, taking me past four rooms until we reached the end of the hall. He looked at me with a grin before pushing the door open quickly and revealing a beautiful room. It was an art studio of sorts. Huge glass sliding doors revealed a balcony with the most beautiful view of the forest. I walked towards the doors and opened them slowly, the cold winter wind whipping my hair across my face. I leaned against the soft wood, my hands gripping the edge.

"It's breathtaking." I exasperated.

"Not like you are," he said so quietly I barely heard him. I turned around quickly with puzzled eyes but a beaming smile.

"You really think so?"

His breath hitched, and he began to mumble. "I-I uh-"

I giggled and flashed him a grin. "Thank you." I turned back around and faced the forest. I loved running through the trees, and climbing the tallest ones I could find. I wanted to so badly, with Jacob beside me.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned, leaning against the balcony alongside me.

"How I want to climb that tree." I replied with a light laugh, pointing to the tallest tree I saw. I looked up at him, his eyes focused on the tree I pointed too. I watched as a smile formed on his face and he looked down at me.

"It's a tall tree, could you handle it?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Probably not."

"Want to know a secret?" I nodded my head vigorously, ecstatic that he would tell me anything about himself.

"When I was eight, I tried to climb a tree like that - and fell. I broke my arm, but I told a girl I liked that I broke my arm from fighting off a burglar." he laughed to himself and rested his forearms on the balcony, clasping his hands together. I found myself longing to feel his hand holding mine.

"That is absolutely adorable!" I proclaimed while laughing, "I never had a crush on someone before."

He gasped, "You're lying!"

I shook my head with a sad laugh, "Sadly, no. Junior in high school and not one guy has intrigued me."

"That's impossible."

I bit my lip, and looked at him with red cheeks. "Until now."

His eyebrows raised and smile graced his face, "Who?"

I laughed and left him outside as I walked back into the house. "I can't tell, it's a secret."

He followed me quickly, begging me to tell him. "C'mon, I told you a secret!"

I shook my head and quickly climbed down the stairs, giggling the whole way down. "You'll find out eventually." I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my car keys. "But for now, I have to go." I smiled at him as I opened the front door. "See you Monday, Jacob."

I slipped out the front door smiling so large that my cheeks hurt. I hopped down the porch stairs and giddily skipped to my car. I slipped in and squealed to myself. He was so...so different. He gave me a rush of happiness every time his dark eyes fell on me. The drive home seemed so long, my thoughts of Jacob clouded my mind. My body happy and warm, embracing these wonderful thoughts.

"Shit, shit, shit." I cursed loudly, how could I forget about my father. I was so involved with my thoughts of Jacob, I forgot about daddy.

I picked up my phone and dialed my mothers number quickly, "Mom, shield me. I'll tell you when I'm home."

"Is there something wrong, Renesmee?" my mothers concerned tone coming out again.

"No, everything is right!" I exclaimed happily. "I'll see you soon, love you." I ended the call just as I pulled into the driveway and then the garage. My father standing at the door expecting me.

"Daddy?" I questioned as I got out of my car with a puzzled look.

"What's going on?" he asked me, his expression hard and unreadable.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "Dad, it's nothing. Just a boy. I don't want you in my head."

"Renesmee..." he growled with a warming tone. "you can't be with a human." He followed me inside until I made my way into the living room. I plopped down next to Emmett and he gave me the same look as my dad.

"Why do I smell dog?" Rosalie called from upstairs, and appearing in front of me within seconds.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, completely offended.

"Edward, do you smell her? She smells like a _mutt_."

I scoffed, what the hell is she talking about?

"Where were you?" my father questioned, suddenly my entire family was in the room - staring at me with angry or concerned expressions.

"School? Where else would I be?" I lied, I sounded believable. But Jasper knew I was lying, he would be able to feel my tension.

"Edward, stop it." my mother chided. She rested her hand on my shoulder, pushing her thoughts into my head.

_Where were you?_

I sighed softly._ I went to this guys house, can we go somewhere private, please mom?_

She took her hand off of my shoulder, and took my hand instead. "We're going for a drive." she gave my father a look that I couldn't understand - she was probably telling him something. He nodded and came towards us. He kissed my head and my mothers cheek.

I furrowed my eyebrows but followed my mother into the garage. We got into my fathers old Volvo silently, keeping quiet until they couldn't hear us anymore.

"Do not lie to me." She stated intently, giving me a hard look as she pulled to the side of the road.

I groaned and let my head fall back onto the seat cushion. Should I tell her everything or just the simplistics of it all?

"I met this guy at school named Seth, he's really nice." Should I mention Jacob? No, she'll know in an instant I have some stupid crush on him. I could say I have a crush on Seth but that makes me sick to even think about...

"Seth?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Seth...Clearwater?"

I gasped, "How do you know Seth?!"

"He's an old friend, I've known him since before you were born."

I choked on air, "Since before I was _born_?" I ran my hands through my hair, rubbing my face. I was so very confused. Does that mean she'll know Jacob?

"I have a new teacher, too."

My mothers hand flew over her hand in disbelief. "Oh, my...it can't be..."

"You know who I'm talking about?" I questioned, completely thrown off guard.

"Jacob Black is teaching high school?! Why are they here? Where are they? This is why Alice couldn't see your future a few weeks ago..."

How does my mother know them? Why would Alice not be able to see my future? "Mom, I'm so confused."

"Jake is-was my childhood friend, Seth is two years younger than him. I can't believe they're here." she began to smile so brightly. "This is so strange." She stuttered and grinned, it made me sad that she knew Jacob so well and I didn't. In all honesty, I'm jealous of my mother.

"Why would Seth be in high school?" I asked, trying to get her to stop being so happy about_ my_ Jacob.

_He's not mine...where did that come from?_

"I don't think he ever got his diploma." she answered simply. "I would like to seem them, but there would be so many questions and a lot of...unresolved feelings."

Unresolved feelings? What the hell does that mean?!

"Renesmee Carlie!" she snapped, "What was that tone?" I looked down to see I was gripping her hand. I released her and got out of the car.

"What are you talking about, mom? What did you do?!"

She sighed and got out of the car too, following me into the trees. "Jacob and I have a history. It's so very difficult to explain, but I'll try my best. When your father left me, I wasn't completely alone for those five months. I had Jacob. I used him, I will admit. For the most part I did, but I did start to develop feelings for him. Jacob is the reason why your father went to the Volturi, he told him that Charlie went to a funeral and your father assumed it was mine. I got your father back, but Jacob only continued to fall in love with me. It was a constant fight between him and your father. The last time I saw Jacob was at the wedding, and he was very upset that your father and I were going on a honeymoon while I was human...and then you happened and we never saw Jacob again."

I looked at her with disgust, "How could you do that to him?"

"It was horrible, I know." she whispered sadly.

I scoffed, "Just a little. Why did Rosalie say I smelled like mutt? What the hell does that even mean?"

She sat down on a tree stump and buried her head in her hands. "We have shielded you from to much in this world and it will be one of my biggest regrets. There are things you don't know, but you should know."

"Mom, what are you talking about!" I yelled, my frustration easily turning into rage.

"Jacob and Seth are different from your father and I. They're something much scarier, much more dangerous." she confessed. "They're called shape-shifters, and they can shift into wolves bigger than a horse. It sounds so crazy, but it's true. They're like the children of the moon, just not as savage."

My jaw dropped, "You're telling me Jacob turns into a giant_ horse-dog_?"

"They have a pack, like real wolves. They're all connected when they're in wolf form. They can see into every pack members mind, its like mind reading - except for a shape-shifter. Jacob and his pack helped our family during the newborn battle Jasper told you about."

I fell to the ground, my head was spinning. I was so confused, would Jacob hurt me? Would Seth?

"Will...they hurt me if they know who I am?" I asked, my tone scared.

My mom looked to me with worry. Her young face seemed to age in a matter of seconds with just one look. "I don't know, I don't believe Jacob would."

I looked up at the sky, my mind racing with millions of thoughts. What did this mean for me?

* * *

_**A/N: Read and review please :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rejection

**Renesmee**

_I was running, I felt like time was moving so slowly as my legs worked so hard to run from what was chasing me. I need to get away, I have to make it back home. My house was just a half a mile away, I could see it from here. I could smell my family - safe. It smelled safe._

_"Mom! Daddy! Mom!" I tried to scream, but my voice was raspy and quiet. My scream barely managed to come out like a whisper._

_A loud, rumbling growl erupted from the beasts chest. It was hot on my heels, catching up to me with every gallop it took. I started to scream again, but nothing came out of my mouth this time. No one would hear me if the beast got me. I would die in silence, yet my mind would be screaming._

_"Renesmee!" Jacob's voice echoed around me, he was somewhere in the woods - away from my family. "Renesmee, come to me." I listened, and found myself running into Jacobs arms. The beast was gone, and it was just Jacob. Holding my shaking body, rubbing my back to slow my tremors._

_"I would never hurt you." he whispered down to me, "I never could."  
_

_I looked up to see his beautiful face, and -_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell out of my bed, slamming my palm on the stupid alarm. I felt the weak plastic break under my hand, groaning as I took a look at the damage I've done.

"Fourth one this month...tisk, tisk." Emmett said as he casually walked towards my door, putting his knuckles up for a fist bump.

I chuckled and hit his first from where I sat on my plush carpet. "Give's Alice an actual reason to go shopping now."

"Yeah, and forget the alarm clock like the other three times?" his laughter echoed throughout the entire house as he left my room. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up, grabbing towels on my way to the bathroom. I turned the chrome faucet on hot, and watched as steam filled the entire bathroom, covering my mirrors in a thick haze. I smiled, remembering how Esme used to get so fussy when I would write on the mirrors after they fogged up. I stepped into the shower, leaning against the warm tile wall for support. I've been having that dream all weekend. I wanted to be so assured like my mother. That Seth and Jacob would never hurt me but, all my father said about the subject was 'We're natural born enemies, he could do anything. Seth would never, but Jacob possibly might.'

It scared me. A man I just met, the man who held my adoration and made my head spin just with his scent could possibly want to kill me. Why did I feel so strongly about him? I don't even know his favorite color, or if he likes to read. I know he likes cold, wet, and snowy places, he enjoys sports or else he wouldn't be a hockey coach and he might enjoy the forest as much as I do.

"Ugh." I hit the back of my head against the tile, my wet, matter hair making it a dull 'thud'. I continued the rest of my shower in a slow haze, my mind running on fast tracks with thoughts of Jacob. My mind is constantly, on Jacob. What is Jacob doing? Where is he? Does he feel the way I feel? Will he ever? His smell, his voice - him. Always him. I've made more possibly scenarios this weekend about him that I have ever in my entire life about _anyone_.

"You don't even know him." I muttered to myself as I turned my shower off with a sigh, and wrapped a towel around my body. I whipped away the fog on the mirror, sighing when I took in my appearance. My bronze hair was now dark and dripping with water, already beginning to form the curls I've had to deal with my entire life. Seven years with this hair and I still have no idea how to deal with it sometimes.

I came into my room to see an outfit neatly placed atop of my made bed, fueling my annoyed mood even more. "Alice..." I groaned, seeing her choice of shoes. "heels?"

"Please!" she cried, running into my room as a blur. Her cold, rock hands gripped mine. "Please Renny-"

"Okay!" I said, cutting her off before she could say the rest of my God awful nickname. She squealed with delight, her small frame bouncing up and down quickly with clapping hands. I rolled my eyes and laughed, shooing her out of my room so I could change. I dropped my towel into my hamper and put on a matching bra/underwear combo. Ever since my seventh birthday, all Alice has bought me is lace, lace and more lace. Is it some sort of symbol for showing your now 'grown up' if you wear overly priced lace to cover your goods? I snorted to myself and wrapped my long hair up in a towel. Grabbing the dark washed jeans, I pulled them on swiftly. "Jeeze, they're tight." I mumbled to myself, moving around to stretch them out a bit.

I picked up the red cashmere sweater, rubbing my hands over to soft fabric I remembered how it was Nahuel's favorite material. I felt a sharp pang in my chest at the memory, and forced my thoughts back down. With Jacob in my mind, my sadness for Nahuel seemed less bombarding.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked, a tight smile was plastered on her face.

I sighed and pulled the shirt on over my head, looking down at my cleavage with a laugh. "She would make it a V-neck."

I took the towel out of my hair and shuffled into my bathroom, sitting on one of the stools in front of the mirror I waiting for Rosalie to do her magic.

"I know you're not happy about me being friends with Seth...and Jacob." I murmured while she applied shadow to my eye lids.

She took an unneeded breath, "I'm not. But, I'm not your mother. I really can't tell you as much as I'd like to, that you can't see them."

I nodded my head and stayed silent, my mind bubbling with thoughts. Sometimes, I wish I had an off button. I'm always thinking, always wondering, always imagining. It always leads me to be disappointed in the end, because nothing turns out the way I wish for it to turn out.

Rosalie smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving me in my bathroom, "Be safe." she whispered as she disappeared.

I turned to face myself in the mirror, my hair was neatly curled, falling to my waist in different sized ringlets. My cheeks naturally pink, my skin porcelain white with a few freckles that seemed to dance on my nose. I wished I had beautiful tanned skin like Jacob, I looked like a ghost in comparison. I brushed my teeth, the same small and straight teen I've had since being a toddler. I stared at my reflection, wondering if Jacob thought I was pretty. My family told me I was all the time, but I don't know whether to believe them or not. Everyone in my family is absolutely beautiful, and next to them I feel like a little ugly duckling.

I sighed as I slipped on some flats, putting on my black pea coat and grabbing my bag as I left my room. "Good mornin', darlin'." my southern uncle said in his usual drawled accent.

"Morning, Jas." I kissed his cheek when I swiftly passed him and made my way down the winding stairs. My family was relatively nice about the situation, no one except Rosalie and my father had said a word about it. I sat down at the kitchen table, where apple juice and eggs were waiting for me. I used to complain about how my family did everything for me, but I've learned from my mother that no matter what I say - they will continue to do it. "Thank you, Esme." I thanked her quietly before eating some of my eggs. Some days I liked human food, others I could hardly stand it. But, for Esme I ate whatever she made me everyday. Even if that day I hated human food.

I washed my dishes once I finished and took my bag off of the table, hugging my grandmother before I left the kitchen. "Have a wonderful day!" she called to me from the doorway. The men of my family except for Jasper had left Saturday on a weekend hunting trip, and most likely be home this afternoon. It was odd for them to just leave if something just happened. It made me feel like they weren't actually out hunting.

"Have a good day sweetie, you'll be alright." my mother kissed my cheek and gave me small hug, sending her thoughts into my mind. _I'll be watching over you._

I sighed and left her in the room with a nod. I slipped out the garage door and into my silver Lambo, a present from Emmett last Christmas. I laughed, recalling how much my parents hated it and him for about a month when he gave it to me.

The car ride to school seemed abnormally long, even though in reality it was a short 15 minute drive since I usually drive around 70 mile per hour. Completely illegal, but I am a Cullen. Need for speed, I suppose.

I pulled into the schools parking lot, keeping my car parked relatively far from all of the others. People always stared at me when I got out of my car, it made me uncomfortable beyond belief. "Carlie!" My body froze in fear momentarily when I heard Seth's voice. I turned to see him walking up to me, his child-like face lit up with a smile. "Miss me over the weekend?" he asked, a rumbling laugh escaping his chest. He put his arm around my shoulder and looked around the entire parking lot, as if he was searching for danger. He seemed rigid and tense, was my mom around?

"Yep." I muttered in a quiet voice, Seth's body heat was radiating off onto me in an uncomfortable way. Not in the way I enjoyed Jacob's body heat. We walked into the school, Seth's arm never leaving my shoulders until I shrugged him off. He seemed hurt, but kept walking with me nonetheless. "I think we should talk." Seth said in a low voice, quiet enough for a human to be unable to hear - loud enough for a hybrid like me to understand completely.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face him with a scowling expression. "Should we?" my voice sneered, the question rolling off my tongue like poison. His expression changed, his eyes grew worried and his mouth fell open. I let out a huff before walking into Mrs. Kollas' classroom and taking my seat. Seth sat next to me, turning his entire body towards mine.

"Carlie-"

"Do you really think at _school_ is the best time to talk?!" I snarled under my breath, giving him a heated glare.

He dropped his face into his hands, his body shook lightly. I listened as he took a few deep breaths. "Stop talking to me like that, it's not going to help anything." he said in a low, emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused." I started. "It's been a long weekend. Later, we will talk."

I looked out the window, searching the forest for my mother. _Mom, if you can hear me - go home. I'm alright, you might make things worse._

The bell rang let out a shrill ring, and students shuffled into the class. Seth had left his head on the table, his fists balled so tightly that his knuckles almost began to turn white.

"Seth?"

He didn't reply, but lifted his head to look at me. His eyes traced my face desperately, he was looking for something. I turned away, turning my body towards the window. I watched as small pink petals breezed by in the wind, reminding me how spring was leaving soon and summer would come within the next two months. It was already April, but I wanted it to be summer. I enjoyed the warm sun unlike my family. I could be outside, enjoying the heat without worrying about sparkling like a diamond mine. I shimmered lightly, but not enough for a human eye to detect.

I want to spend my summer with Jacob. I'll be graduating this year and Jacob could be with me. I let my thoughts drift into imaging Jacob falling in love with me, holding my hand and kissing my lips. I wanted to be the reason he smiled. What he turned into scared me, but Jacob didn't scare me. I don't believe he would hurt me. He may already know about what I am, since Seth is acting so strangely towards me earlier. If they know, they would have tried to kill me by now, right?

The loud ring of the bell jolted me out of my thoughts, my heart beat was erratic.

"Spook you?" Seth questioned with a small smile.

I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face, "I-I guess." I let out a deep breath and picked up my bag, leaving the classroom last behind Seth.

"See you later." I called as he walked away from me, he nodded at me over his shoulder and walked into another classroom. I sighed and walked quickly to Spanish, my already fast heart beat thumping even faster as I got closer to Jacob. I walked into the room and he stood up, his face seemed worried until our eyes met. He let out a sigh of relief and walked towards me. "Carlie-"

"Jacob I need to talk to you." I said quickly, closing the space between us so I was standing right in front of him.

His eyebrows furrowed together, "Now?"

"Please, I've been thinking about it all weekend." I begged, grabbing his huge hand in my tiny one. He looked at me for a moment and nodded, walking over to his desk he wrote on a piece of paper 'Class in Library' before taping it to the front of the door and locking it. He ushered me into the classrooms backroom, his arms immediately crossed and he looked at me with a worried expression.

"Jacob, I don't know what is going on. I don't even know where to start." I cried as a tiny sob escaped my lips, my hands covered my face as I sat down on the floor.

"Car-"

"Jacob my-my name isn't even Carlie!" I sputtered in between cries. He sat down in front of me and pulled me into his lap, his arms encircling me body. His heat surrounded me, enticing me closer. His scent was everywhere, I couldn't hold back with him touching me like this. "My name is Renesmee and it's a horrible mouthful. My middle name is Carlie. My last name is Cullen and my entire family thinks you're going to eat me." I wallowed quickly, my voice shaking as I sobbed. Why does he make me react like this?

He stayed quiet, his body was rigid but he continued to hold me. "I don't-why are you pretending to be someone you're not?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, leaving his arms and sitting by myself away from him. "My parents are B-Bella and Edward." I watched him closely, hoping he wouldn't snap. He kept his eyes down, but his body shook.

"That's impossible, you're warm-you have a heartbeat. You-you're not human though, your heart is irregular. It beats faster, and I can feel your body heat. It's almost as hot as mine." He babbled, his dark pools met mine when he lifted his head. "Did they know I was coming here? Is that why you lied to me?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, Jacob. My family has been through this town already, and it wouldn't make sense because my parents told people they had a daughter named Renesmee. I'm seven years old, it wouldn't make sense. So, as far as everyone at this school knows...I'm adopted." I rubbed my face and let out a deep breath. "It seems so impossible for me to even exist, and it's rare. I only knew one other of my kind, but he's gone now." I whispered, my voice filling with pain.

"Y-you're _seven_ years old?" he questioned, ignoring my last comment and standing up swiftly with a appalled look on his face.

I let out a cry, feelings of rejection coursed through my entire body. "I can't help it!" I wailed in a raspy voice.

"Oh, God." Jacob moaned, falling against the wall with his hands gripping his short hair.

"You turn into a giant, horse-wolf! You're appalled by my age? You're probably a killer!" I yelled as I stood, anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I'm not a half-vampire, half-human spawnling!" he yelled back, his eyes angry and his fists balled.

I gasped and turned away from him, "I should just go." I mumbled. I grabbed my belongings on the way out of his classroom, and suddenly sobs erupted from my chest. Holding the door handle I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" I cried, shaking it and jiggling it in hopes it would open.

Jacobs hot hand took mine off the door handle, pulling me away and against his body. My head rested against his chest, my silent tears staining his shirt. His strong arms held me tightly, rubbing my back in ways that had never felt better. "Please, please, _please_ forgive me. Car-_Renesmee_," he corrected himself "I wish I hadn't reacted that way. You're name isn't a horrible mouthful, It's a beautiful mouthful and I love it. Your age in years is irrelevant to anything. You act so maturely and you sure as hell do not look seven, so in my book you're not seven."

I cracked a smile and let out a shaky breath, "Really?" I asked, looking up to meet his dark eyes. A beautiful smile broke out on his face, straight white teeth shined against his copper complexion.

"Really." he confirmed. "You're not a spawnling either, and I'm not a killer. I can shift into a wolf that is relatively bigger than a horse though."

"Thank you...but, why did you look so scared-"

"No." he cut me off. "I wasn't scared, I was ashamed. I was ashamed momentarily for thinking of you in ways I shouldn't have. All I heard was your age, and I had panicked thoughts. "

My eyes widened, curiosity lighting me up. "What do you think about?"

He shook his head and laughed, his large hand caressed my cheek. "I thought about how attracted to you I am, and how badly I wish I could kiss you. But, I can't. You're my student first, a friend second."

I dropped my eyes from his, and pulled away from his arms. "Renesmee..." his voice hurt, rejection coating every syllable of my name.

"You-you don't hug students." I murmured.

"Right now, I'm your friend."

I groaned, "You can't do that to me! I-I have feelings!"

"I know that, you don't understand where I'm coming from though. I'm in such a difficult situation, because there is a whole 'nother factor playing into this and I can't tell you! It's killing me to not be able to explain to you anything. I know you want an explanation of everything that has been happening to you, and I want to tell you but right now is not a good time. Please, be patient with this." he pleaded, holding my hands tightly. He pulled them against his chest, his heart beat pulsing against his chest.

"Do you feel this? Do you feel how it speeds up when I look at you, or when you say my name?"

"Jacob-" I started, his racing heartbeat cutting me off.

His smile returned, small and heartfelt. "I feel the way you feel, and I want to act on those feelings. But, your family would kill me and it's not the right time. I want to know you completely, as a friend first."

I let a sigh escape my lips, "Friends first." I repeated unhappily.

He tucked a curl behind my ear and smiled at me, "I'll see you in the library soon."

I nodded and walked away from him, unlocking the door and pushing it open. I looked back at him over my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Black." I said softly and walked down the hallway. My entire soul was hurt, my mind was confused and my body drained of feeling.

For once, my mind seemed to not have a single thought. I was so confused yet completely informed that I couldn't even function enough to have thoughts. I sighed and pushed the library door open, walking over to the area my class was. I sat at a table by myself and rested my elbows on the hard wood. Rubbing my face I groaned to myself. Why couldn't I have already graduated, is that why Jacob insisted on being friends? Was it because I'm technically seven years old?

"Sorry for the delay, I had personal obligations to fulfill. So, if you all would take out your notes..." I put in my ear buds, deciding to take a bad grade today. I didn't want to listen to him speak anymore today. Every time I heard his voice, 'I wish I could kiss you' and 'friends first' would go off in my mind like an annoying alarm.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, mostly because in every class I listened to music and ignoring the world. I've never been this hurt before. Even Nahuel's disappearance didn't effect me as badly as Jacob practically rejecting me. The people around me seemed to go mute as I walked through the halls. No one mattered to me at the moment, I was numb.

A hand yanked my arm, pulling me back down to reality. I spun around, immediately putting my hands up to defend myself. In front of me was Seth, his hands up in air to shield himself. "Whoa there, killer." he mumbled with a laugh. I dropped my arms and awkwardly laughed, realizing how dumb I probably looked.

"I was calling your name for like five minutes." Seth said, scratching the back of his head with a confused look on his face.

I furrowed my brows, "Really? I didn't hear you." I confessed with a forced laugh.

"Jacob told me about what happened, are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and began walking again towards the schools front doors, Seth following next to me. "I don't even know what to think, I guess. I feel...rejected almost?" I mumbled.

We made out way out of the school and towards my car without Seth saying anything back to me yet.

"I don't know what he's doing. I wish I did." Seth admitted. "He has a reason for everything, though."

I nodded slowly, "Do you think it's solely because he's my teacher?"

"Jacob doesn't like to disrespect the balance of things. He used to be so hot headed and charged at everything without thinking, and all he does now is think."

I groaned and leaned against my car, "Does he realize we are both immortal creatures who shouldn't even exist? There _is _no balance!"

"He's traditional." he argued. "He doesn't want to mess up."

I rolled my eyes, "He could never mess up."

"You don't know that, sometimes the wrong things are said in the heat of a moment." Seth gave me a half smile before leaving me alone at my car. I watched him walk into the woods and disappear, a loud howl filled the air moments later. Chills went down my spine and I quickly got into my car.

Will I ever get used to it?

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, what do you think about Jacob's choice? I have such a great next chapter! If you review, you can get a sneak peak at something delish! ;) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Imprint

**Renesmee**

"How in the hell did you just eat _twelve_ burgers?" I questioned Seth, disgust etched onto my face.

I watched as he shoved another burger into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously and giving me a toothy grin. "Uh, disgusting." I muttered, turning away from him to shield the sight.

"Oh come on, Renesmee!" he mumbled with a full mouth. "It's good!"

"You're the grossest person I've ever met." I mentioned in a monotone voice.

I heard my favorite laugh from across the bonfire, and met the dark onyx eyes that kept me awake at night. It's the first night of spring break, and the first night I've seen Jacob outside of school since our talk two weeks ago. Other than agreeing to travel to Forks with the two wolves, nothing has changed. It had been becoming increasingly harder for me to look at him during class every day, though. Sadly, it's my own fault. I've made absolutely no attempt to get to know him as a friend, I've basically been avoiding him every chance I get.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob's husky voice brought me out of my thoughts, looking up into his dark eyes I lost my breath for a moment.

"I-uh- no." I finally stuttered. He chuckled and sat next to me in front of the fire. His copper complexion looked even more beautiful in the firelight.

"Round fifteen for Seth on those burgers..." Jacob said, looking past me at Seth. He was hoovering over the food table, putting nearly everything in sight onto his plate.

I laughed lightly and looked back into the fire. Watching the colors dance around each other. "The fires pretty." I mumbled, trying to strike up conversation.

"The sea salt on the drift wood is what makes it burn like that. It's my favorite thing about bonfires." he replied, a bright smile flashed in my direction.

"This is my first." I stated, looking down at my lap. Jacob scoffed in disbelief. Looking up, I gave him a puzzled expression. "Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked with a laugh. "My family is highly flammable...a bonfire would never be a good idea."

Jacob erupted into laughter, his chest rumbling with my favorite sound. His shoulder brushed against mine as he laughed, and our eyes met noticing how good the brief tofelt are our bodies feel.

"You graduate soon." he brought up, dismissing our intense connection.

"Two weeks after spring break ends." I confirmed.

He sighed, "Can we talk...alone?"

I looked over at him, bringing my eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?"

He smiled lightly, "Please? It's important."

I nodded and stood up with him, taking his arm when he extended it to me. Walking away from the fire and his wolf-friends, it suddenly became a little chilly. I watched the waves crash the small shore, and how the moon illuminated the water. "It's really pretty, how the moon seems to light up the water at night." I marveled. "I love the moon."

Jacob stopped and faced me, his onyx eyes made me feel like I could actually melt. "Why are you avoiding me?" he questioned bluntly, crossing his arms and giving me a determined look.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "I'm kind of scared to talk to you, I suppose."

He chuckled, "Am I really that scary?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "No!" I exclaimed. "Just because you turn into a giant wolf doesn't mean your scary."

His eyes grew dark and a menacing smile danced across his lips. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." I confirmed with a gulp.

His hands suddenly grasped my waist and I was hoisted over his shoulder, I let out a shriek and began to hit his back. "Jacob Black! Put. Me. DOWN!"

His body vibrated against mine with laughter, "I'm going to show you just how scary I am."

My eyes widened almost as big as the moon, "You're going to shift in front of me?!" I gasped.

"Uh huh." he nodded, walking into the dense forest. He walked a little further and plopped me down onto the soft forest floor. I peered up at him and squealed when he began to undress. He pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, revealing a perfectly chiseled body. I felt my eyes grow dark with lust, and my cheeks flush red.

"See something you like?" Jacob asked, his voice nothing less than cocky.

"Honestly?" I questioned, meeting his onyx eyes and looking over his beautiful body. "Yes."

His eyes widened in surprise, but went from the onyx color I love, to pure black. He breathed deeply and licked his lips. I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. I wanted to jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his muscular waist. I wanted to feel his hard stomach pressed against me, and his lips hard on mine.

"You're driving me crazy with that look." he admitted, in the moonlight I saw a light blush flush against his cheeks.

I looked down at the ground smiling, "I'm _so_ sorry." I teased in a low voice.

"Don't look." he breathed heavily. I heard what sounded like he was removing his pants and shoes. My body began to ache, especially my most sensitive body part. I wanted him so badly.

I heard the distinctive sound of cracking bones and looked up to see bigger than a horse sized russet brown wolf with my favorite onyx eyes staring down at me.

"Oh, my God." I murmured, taking in his huge appearance. A low growl erupted from the beasts chest, and suddenly I found myself trembling. The wolfs eyes looked concerned, and a quiet whine escaped his muzzle. He rubbed his huge head against my leg, his fur thick and soft. I ran my hands through his fur and he instantly dropped to the ground on his belly. He stuck his tongue out and whined again. I broke into a smile and laughed, petting Jacob between his ears.

"I can't believe I'm petting you. I'm petting my teacher." I said while falling into a fit of laughter. Jacob barked, and it almost sounded like he was disagreeing.

"What? Does the puppy want to play fetch?" I teased, laughing some more. Suddenly, I was pressed against the forest floor with Jacob's huge wolf body hovering over mine. He growled in my face for a moment before licking my neck. I let out a shrill giggle and tried to push his giant head away while he continued to lick me.

"Jacob! Jake stop it!" I shrieked, he continued to lick me with rumbling noises which sounded strangely like purring coming from his chest. He stopped and looked at me deeply, staring at him in wolf form wasn't scary at all. I felt safe, protected...loved. It was an amazing feeling. "I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not scary at all. You're actually quite adorable."

He let out a noise which resembled a scoff and backed away from me. Laying on the ground he put his paws over his eyes. "Awww." I cooed, "You're so cute!" I giggled, he gave me a wolfy grin and rolled his big eyes. I smiled back at him and covered my eyes like he instructed, moments later I heard his husky voice.

"You can look now."

I stood up and looked at him, breaking into a huge smile. "You are seriously the softest, cutest thing in the whole world."

He groaned and came over to me. "You're supposed to be scared of me!" he joked, flashing me a huge, white smile.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but you're adorable."

He shook his head and chuckled, "You're one of a kind, Nessie."

My eyes widened, "Nessie?" I questioned him with a confused expression.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at me. "Y-yeah, I kind of came up with it a while ago."

I smiled and my cheeks heated up with embarrassment, "I really like it."

"Really?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, really. It's cute."

He sighed in relief, "Good thing, because I wasn't gonna call you Renesmee for much longer." he joked, laughing loudly.

"Ja-ke!" I laughed, hitting his bare chest playfully.

"Ouch..." he muttered, trying to hold back a smile.

I giggled, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He nodded, his eyes grew big and suddenly I found him adorable all over again. "Does Jakey need a kissey to feel better?" I teased, but my tone completely serious.

He smirked, his onyx eyes darkened with lust. "I might."

I giggled softly, "Well, to bad!"

He chuckled and lead me out of the forest. "You know, you kind of smell like strawberries." he stated.

I quirked my head at him, "My shampoo is strawberry scented."

He cracked a smile, "I figured. Smelling you in wolf form is different than in person. I didn't think you could smell any better."

I looked down at my feet in the sand as we walked along the beach, my cheeks turning bright red. "You smell wonderful, too."

"I don't smell like wet dog to you?" he questioned with a chuckle.

I shook my head no, "Only Rosalie describes it that way...but no. You're scent kind of is intoxicating for me." I revealed in a whisper.

He stopped and plopped down in the sand, his bare feet touching the water. "Intoxicating, huh?"

I nodded and sat next to him, removing my flip flops and rolling my jeans up to place my tiny feet in the water next to his.

"You in general are intoxicating to me." he said to me, looking down at me with a shy smile.

My cheeks burned red and I let my hair fall in front of my face like a curtain. "Don't hide from me." he whispered, pushing my hair back and tilting my head up by my chin with his thumb. "You're to beautiful to hide." he stated, his onyx eyes staring into mine deeply.

I let my eyes fall to his lips, but I moved them back up to his eyes just as quick. He smirked at the notion. "I want to kiss you." he told me boldly. "But, I promised your father I wouldn't."

I groaned, "He is always ruining everything for me, even when hes not around!" I exclaimed, falling back onto the sand.

Jacob chuckled, "That man..the way he reacted when he found out Bella road on a motorcycle..." he recalled, his eyes looking distant as he remembered it.

"I want to ride a motorcycle...he wouldn't even let me ride a bike!

"You've never riden a bike before?" he asked in a sad voice.

I shook my head no, "Daddy thought it was dangerous."

He scoffed, "Yet he let's you drive a very expensive sports car?"

I let out a laugh, "It wasn't his choice, I kind of do it regardless of his opinion."

"Edward Cullen..." Jacob said while shaking his head. "When your mom began dating him, I swear the entire town buzzed about it for months. Girls hated her."

I nodded, "I've heard the story multitudes of times..." saying with a laugh.

"Is he still as uptight and protective?" Jake questioned, turning his head to look at me.

"Even worse now that I hang out with werewolves!" I said with a groan.

Jacob nodded his head, "When I promised your father, I did talk to him about other things."

My eyes widened and I sat up to stare down at him. "When, and what?"

"Before we left for Forks. He was furious with me, I'm glad you weren't home to see him."

I furrowed my brows, "Daddy was furious? What were the other things you told him?"

Jacob sat up too, giving me a deep look of concern. "I told him things, it's really hard to explain. I don't want to be telling you so soon, but your dad insists. He thinks it's best if we ever...get serious."

I crossed my arms and looked at him with expectancy. "You will tell me, right?"

Jacob smiled and took one of my hands, "Renesmee, when I first saw you - something happened. It's a shape-shifter thing. When I looked at you, all I saw were your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I have never see a more beautiful woman, than you. You took my breath away, you set my bones on fire and you made my spine tingle. When I looked at you, you were the only thing in the world I could see. You made me feel like I wasn't honed in on gravity. You know how vampires have singers?" he asked me, his voice deep and enticing.

I nodded slowly, transfixed on his lips. Hearing him talk about me like that just made me feel light headed.

"Shifters...have something like that too." he looked at me closely, watching for a reaction as I put the puzzle pieces together.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. My heart swelled and tingles spread throughout my body. I was Jacob's singer? "I'm your singer?" I whispered with wide eyes.

"It's called imprinting, when it happened...it's like gravity pulled me towards you. Glowing heat filled my body; the connections of everything else became unimportant, and only you mattered. I would do anything to please and protect you, Nessie." Jacob looked at me lovingly, his eyes filled with hope. "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves...suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does...you do."

I furrowed my brows and looked down, "What does it mean...we're soul mates?"

He laughed, "Something like that. I'll be anything you need. Anything you want."

"So...like a boyfriend?" I asked him softly, looking up into his deep onyx eyes.

"If that's what you want." he confirmed.

"And, you don't think it's wrong?" I inquired, "Since you seemed so against acting on our feelings two weeks ago."

Jacob sighed, "I thought it was wrong, but not being with you is wrong. I spend every moment thinking about you, worrying about you, wondering about you. Every time I see you, all I want to do is hold you, and love you."

I frowned, "You only feel like this because of the imprint?"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head no vigorously. "I would feel like this regardless of the imprint. I know that for a fact."

I met his eyes and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and tackling him onto the sand. "Well then, Jacob Black. Since every wish I have is your command, I command you to tell me absolutely every thing about yourself."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me, "Absolutely everything?"

I nodded quickly, flashing him the standard Cullen smile.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, "All right, I'll tell you absolutely everything."

I squealed with delight and pecked his cheek before getting off of him and sitting in front of him with crossed legs.

"Right now?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising.

I nodded again, "Yes. So, why did you become a teacher?"

He laughed, "Oh, God. Well, six years ago, I had a mechanics shop open in Forks. I ran it for four years while getting my minor in foreign language and my major in mechanical engineering. When I graduated, I went back to get my teaching license and degree so I could properly train mechanics according to the state. It was a lot of rules, but I decided I wanted a break from Forks a month ago. Seth wanted to follow me, he is a very loyal beta so I let him. So, we ended up in Ontario. I needed a job, and Seth still needed his diploma to be able to even work at my shop here. It all worked out very well in my opinion." he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "It did." I agreed, "But, what's a beta?"

Jacob sighed, "This one may be harder to understand. So, you know how in a wolf pack their is an alpha?" I nodded. "Well, I am the alpha for my pack. I took over for Sam Uley, it is my rightful place though. I was born to be alpha, and I stepped up to it after your parents got married. As alpha, I am in terms according to the elders, Chief of this tribe. I'm Quileute indian. The first time I phased, or shifted was when I was sixteen and all of my past fathers, and grandfathers have been Alpha's. Except my father, he never phased because their weren't vampires around to trigger to phase."

"Vampires trigger it?" I asked,

"Yes, because they are our enemies and it is our duty to protect the tribe."

I nodded, "So, everyone here is a werewolf?" I asked, nodding towards the fifteen or so men and women around the fire.

Jacob shook his head no, "The only ones who are werewolves are Quil, and Embry. They've been my best friends since kindergarden. Quil has an imprint, her name is Claire."

"Which one is she?" I questioned, looking over at all the women that were around the fire.

Jacob snorted, "She's the ten year old who's probably being tucked in right now."

I furrowed my brows, "She's ten?"

"Quil imprinted on her six years ago, when she was four. Don't worry, he's just like her older brother. Completely platonic."

I sighed in relief, "So, not every imprint is romantic?"

"No, no, no!" Jacob said quickly, "It depends on age, or the imprint."

I nodded, "Who else is in your pack?" I asked.

"Leah, she's the only female wolf and is Seth's older sister. She's really bitter, so don't be surprised if she's harsh when she talks to you. Brady and Collin, they're twenty. The youngest of us all, they phased when they were thirteen. Then, there is Paul - who is my brother-in-law and Jared. Jared, Paul and Sam all stopped phasing three years ago, but we still consider them a part of the pack."

"What does they not phasing anymore have to do with anything?"

Jacob sighed, "When a wolf stops phasing for good, after awhile they begin to age again. They do this because their imprints are human, and they want to age with them."

I furrowed my brows, "I'm not human, I could possibly live forever." I said with wide eyes, suddenly becoming scared. "Will you stop phasing?"

Jacob smiled and held my hand in his, engulfing it completely. "No, Nessie. I will phase for as long as you live."

"You're stuck with me forever, hope that doesn't bug you to much..." I trailed off, flashing him a bright smile after a few moments passed.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." he stated, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

I looked down and blushed, but my eyes made their way back to his. "I wouldn't either."

He smiled brightly, and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me tightly and resting his chin on the top of my head. I snuggled into him, letting my body relax against his. "Eventually, Quil will stop phasing for Claire. Until the others find imprints, or love - they'll continue to phase, as well."

"What if they don't imprint?" I questioned sadly.

Jacob sighed and shrugged his massive shoulders, "Then they just don't. Finding your imprint is supposed to be very rare, but more than half the pack has found theirs. So, I have high hopes they'll find them eventually."

"Does every child born to a wolf phase?" I asked after minutes of silence, my mind running through hundreds of questions.

Jacob shrugged, "It's in their blood too, and if leeches trigger it - then the probability is very likely."

I raised my eyebrows and looked up at him, "Leeches?"

He gave me a guilty smile, "Sorry, I mean _vampires_."

I laughed and relaxed back into him, grabbing onto one of his hands and interlacing our fingers. Jacob kissed the back of my head and held me a little tighter. I felt so safe with him, and cherished. I felt like he would do absolutely anything and everything for me, and I adored it. To have someone care about you so much was a beautiful feeling.

"What are you going to do after I graduate?"

Jacob sighed, "I've been thinking about that, I don't even know if you're going to college...but I want to come back to Forks. Seth is coming back here and working at the shop too. My older sister and moving here from Hawaii with her two kids which is another reason I'm coming back."

"I'm not going to school, I'm taking a year off. I wanted to travel." I said softly.

"I go where you go, Renesmee. If you want to travel, we will travel." he stated boldly.

I laughed, "Jacob, I would much rather come here. You belong here."

"I belong with you," he mumbled, looking down at me with soft eyes.

I smiled, "I want to come here, with you."

Jacob leaned closer to me, his face inches from mine. "Welcome home then." he said with a smile, before closing the distance between our lips.

My lips tingled against his, and my body burned with lust. Fireworks seemed like they were going off inside of me. A moment I've thought about endlessly was happening. Our kissing grew passionate, and a sigh escaped my mouth when Jacobs tongue traced my bottom lip. His chest rumbled with a deep growl as he held my body tighter against his. Tentatively I opened my mouth, welcoming his warm tongue with mine. Caressing each other, but soon fighting for dominance. I lightly bit down on his lip and he let out another growl, turning me on further.

"Well...I wasn't expecting this." Seth's voice called out from a few feet away.

I gasped and Jacob immediately pulled away from my mouth, I positioned myself in his lap so I was facing Seth.

"Surprised you're still not shoving your face full of food." I shot back at him, Jacob snorted and looked at me with a smirk.

"Well...fine. I'll just be going now." Seth said, mocking a hurt expression. He turned around and walked away with exaggerated motions.

I cleared my throat and turned to face Jacob with flushed cheeks. Jacob looked down at me with a grin spreading from ear to ear across his face. "You're a very good kisser." he announced to me, my cheeks turned tomato red and hot again.

"You're my first kiss." I told him, biting my lip and looking at him with concern.

He smiled brightly, "First and last hopefully."

I chuckled and rested my hand on his cheek, "Can I show you something?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Show me? How?"

I smiled and pressed my palm against his warm skin, showing him how I felt about him and showing a dream I had of us getting married. I pulled my hand away and clasped them together nervously.

"How did you do that?" he asked with joy, taking my hand and pressing it to his face again. "Show me more, show me your life."

I laughed lightly, "My life?"

He nodded vigorously, "Everything. From the day you were born if you can remember."

I sighed, and thought about every memory I had growing up. I showed him my mother, weak and dying when I was born, but then how beautiful and strong she became after she was changed. I recalled her blood red eyes changing to gold, and how I loved her so much. I showed him the first time I hunted, and the first time I beat Emmett at a video game. I revealed how I leaned to play the piano, how Rosalie taught me to sing and Jasper taught me to take in others emotions and change how they felt with my gift. I recalled Esme teaching me to cook, and Alice taught me to sew. I showed him how Emmett taught me to drive a car, and how to also crash a car in the same day. I showed him how my mom taught me to love, and accept others and how Carlisle told me the importance of human life and how valuable every breath I take is.

I put pictures and memories in his mind of my appearance growing up, how I once was a short little girl with bronzed curly locks down to my knees with chubby rosy cheeks and pink bud lips. I let him see me running through the trees, climbing the tallest ones and jumping along a mountain. I gave him the sights of Paris, what an ocean looked like under a volcano and how much I loved learning.

He removed my hand from his cheek and opened his onyx eyes, they were shinning with love and affection. "You don't understand how wonderful it was to see all of that through your eyes."

"I can show you more anytime you like. I could show you memories for hours, honestly."

He beamed at me and took my face gently in his hands, "I would love to see it all a million times over." he leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine gently, kissing me slowly and deeply. His lips were so soft and smooth against mine. Running my fingers through his hair, I pressed myself closer to him. His scent intoxicating me, sending chills down my spine. His mouth tasted so good, it was sweet but minty and made me long for more. His hands traveled down my back, ghosting over my skin. I pulled away from his lips, letting mine trace his jaw, down his neck and across his chest. I made my way back to his lips and our kissing grew frantic. I grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down onto the sand with me, his hot body pressing against mine. His lips kissed along my neck, his tongue ghosted along my collarbone and a small moan fell from my lips.

"You're driving me crazy," he mumbled in between kisses, his voice so husky and lust filled it made me moan again. His lips found mine again, our tongues dancing against each other. Warm and soft, I've never tasted anything better.

"We should stop," I panted. "but I really don't want to." we laughed together, and I could feel him smile against my lips.

He kissed me slow and soft once more before pulling away, "I know."

I sighed as we laid down next to each other in the sand, his arms around me as we watched the moon. I found myself drifting off to sleep soon, dreaming of my Jacob like every night.

* * *

**A/N: They kissed! I knew you guys were dying for it to happen, thank you for reading! Don't forget to review for a sneak peak at the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Passion

**Renesmee**

I woke up to early morning light peaking through an unfamiliar window's blinds. I groaned and rolled over - into a warm body. My eyes flew open and I saw none other than Jacob starring at me with a small smile on his lips.

Last night wasn't a dream?

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, letting out a yawn and staring down at Jacob with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." I said, confusion disclosing in my voice.

"Good morning to you too," he mumbled, I rolled my eyes and pushed his body back down as he was trying to get up

"Sleep some more, I have a feeling you normally don't get up this early." I gave him a smile as I started climbing off the bed, warm arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"No good morning kiss? That's harsh." he whispered against my neck. My body shivered in delight at the feeling of his lips ghosting over my skin.

"I'm sorry," I teased as I turned my body around and laid on top of him.

His smile grew larger - mine did too. "It's alright, but you better make it a good kiss."

"Oh trust me, this will be the highlight of your day." I gave him a light smile before I pressed my lips onto his, his arms pulled me closer to his body. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip under mine, a shiver went down my spine and Jacob let a low growl rumble in his chest. We kissed until we were both breathless, I pulled away and gave him a flushed smile.

"I hope I get more than just one of those kisses today." he whispered as he twirled one of my curls around his finger.

I gave him and eye roll as I pushed myself off of him and the bed, I picked up two towels laying on the floor, "I'll think about it." I said with a smirk, I walked into his bathroom across the hall and shut the door. I turned the shower on and looked at myself in the mirror, my face beamed. I have never felt more happy.

It was so surreal, I even pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. When nothing happened I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't want it to be a dream.

I hopped into the shower and washed up quickly, wanting to return to Jacob in hope he would still be there when I got out. I knew I was being silly, but after dreaming about this for weeks, I couldn't help feel scared that it wasn't real. I turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my wet body and leaving the bathroom.

I walked past Jacob and over to my suitcase, pulling out a pair of jean capris and a form fitting green v-neck t-shirt. I really liked being here, even though it was home to two other werewolves, besides Seth and Jacob - it was roomy. They went out of their way to make sure I was comfortable, and it was all so sweet.

"You shouldn't sit on a man's bed in just a towel, it's like your begging me to touch you." Jacob said huskily, his eyes cracked open in a sleepy haze.

I smiled and rested my hand on top of his exposed shin. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

He sat up, exposing his bare chest. "Sure, sure." he joked, cupping my cheek with the palm of his hand. He pulled me gently towards him and places a single kiss on my lips. "Never gonna get tired of you." he stated, staring at me in adoration.

I smiled and kissed him again, my lips lingering on his. Pulling away I ran my hands through his hair, "Go take a shower." I murmured, "I want to go see my grandfather."

His eyes lit up, "You can meet my dad too, they're fishing today!"

"Would he like me?" I asked, suddenly insecure.

Jacob gawked at me, "Nessie, he will _love_ you."

I grumbled, "You don't know that."

"My dad and I are alike in so many ways, trust me he will love you." he confirmed, gripping my hand tightly and bringing it to his lips. He laid a chaste kiss on my open palm that sent firery tingles down my arm.

Does that mean Jacob loves me? He couldn't possibly love me already, but I knew that was a still statement. Because, I was in love with Jacob. In a matter of weeks, I fell in love with Jacob without even knowing him. And, knowing him now completely made me realize how in love I actually was with him. It was madness, our love was madness. It was a hurricane that could sweep through a town and destroy it. His determination, his protective instincts, his humor, his sweet words all swept me off my feet. He swept me off my feet.

I hadn't even noticed Jacob was gone, until I heard the shower start to run. I sighed and stood up, dropping the towel to the ground and getting dressed. I secretly wished Jacob could see me naked, I wanted to know if my body made him feel the lust I felt whenever I saw his exposed chest. I wanted to know that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. I knew it was my hormones, but a part of me also knew I wanted to act on my hormones. I wanted Jacob to touch me, and make me sigh his name.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my deep thinking.

My cheeks turned bright red when I saw his chiseled body dripping with water. I watched a single water droplet fall from his cropped hair, and onto his chest. Running down his defined chest and over his wonderful abs.

"Jacob." I mumbled, heat returning to my cheeks and down somewhere else.

Jake's eyes turned black, I knew he could smell how much I wanted him. It was a dead giveaway. Our lust for each other was so intense, I could hardly stand it. We broke the space between each other, attacking each others lips anxiously. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands gripped my bottom, and his mouth went to attacking my neck. I let out a soft moan, and grinded myself against his stomach. I wished my core was lower down, I wanted nothing more that to feel him.

"Fuck," he growled, gripping my ass tighter and lowering my body so I was where I wanted to be. I grinded against him until the friction nearly made it unbearable. We both gasped for air as we passionately attacked each others mouths. Jacob took us to his bed, pushing me against the mattress he got on top of me, his hands hot on my exposed skin.

"Touch me." I panted, my voice filled with lust.

Jacob growled, but shook his head. "Nessie," he groaned. "we need to stop. I don't want to-"

"Jacob." I grunted, grabbing his face and making him look at me. "You told me you would give me anything I wanted, and I want you to _touch me_."

His eyes were completely black, and immediatly obeyed. I knew it was wrong to use what he told me as leverage, but I didn't want slow. I wanted fast, hot and passionate.

His hot hands skimmed down my leg, hooking one around his back and pushing the other apart. His hands tickled the insides of my thighs, making me squirm.

"Jacob," I moaned, "please."

His hands pressed against my core, I gritted my teeth. Why did I wear jeans? My hands went to unbutton them, but he was one step ahead of me. He yanked them off quick and his fingers teased me. I could feel the heat of his hands inches away from my aching center. I heard someone in the room next to ours say something, but I ignored it. Knowing they knew what we were doing just made me even more damp.

Jake growled when he smelled my arousal heightening, and his finger finally made contact with my wet core. He began to move his thumb back and forth against my mound, teasing me slowly. I let out a moaning sigh, and my breath became shorter as pleasure took my main emotion. Jake's hand shifted against my heat and I suddenly felt his index finger and thumb touch my tender bud, I let out a gasp and moaned loudly when he pressed against it harder.

I moved my body towards his hands, moaning and gripping the bed sheets tightly. I moved my body with his hand, grabbing his arm to move faster. I got louder as I grew closer to my release. I felt myself getting close when Jake stopped and pulled away. I let out a groan of protest, which earned me a devilish laugh from him.

"Baby, you have to keep quiet," Jake whispered and I nodded.

I felt his hand return, only this time he went under the barrier of my panties and straight to the heart of me. My eyes rolled and a moan escaped my lips again as I felt his fingers run along my aroused flesh.

"Fuck," Jake muttered thickly as he felt my wet heat. "you're killing me."

"Jacob," I moaned. "Jacob please-"

His finger circled the outer lips of my warm center before dipping inside quickly after I began to beg. His hands moved against me, and I couldn't hold in my moans. His hand moved tauntingly slow, putting my body through blissful agony with every thrust of his huge finger. I didn't know how much more I could take when he added a second finger and picked up the speed. I was so close to my release when Jacob twisted his hand slightly, found my pleasure spot, and I let out a very loud cry. I turned my head to bite his shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet as I burst into sweet release, but my moaning did not cease and I gasped his name as he helped me ride out my release, my core pulsating around his hand.

He pulled his hand away from me and kissed my neck soft, making a trail of kisses until he met my mouth.

"Thank you," I murmured to him, my tired eyes meeting his.

He chuckled, still hovering over me he laid his body on top of mine. "The whole pack will know now." he stated, I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Let them know, am I not allowed to want to be touched by _my_ _alpha_?" I said suggestively, knowing it would bring out his lustful, hungry side.

"Renesmee Cullen," he stated with hungry eyes. "if you keep teasing me like that, _your alpha_, will give you a punishment you won't forget."

My cheeks flushed red, Jacob knew I wanted the wolf side of him to explode and pleasure me roughly. He knew exactly how to please me, the evidence of that was clear. But, now...he was going to make me work for it. He was going to tease me until I would likely explode.

The door flew open, and three large men all fell through the threshold one on top of the other.

Jacob and I looked at them, laying on the floor with scared expressions on their faces. They all scrambled up and shut the door quickly, hightailing it out of the house before Jacob and I could even breath.

"Did you know they were there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, "I knew they've been listening this entire time."

My cheeks heated up again, and I hid my face in his chest. His laughter erupted again. "I told you to be quiet."

I looked up at him sheepishly, "It's so hard when you're touching me like that."

He groaned and fell on top of me, his face resting right above my breasts. "You drive me insane."

I smiled and threaded my hands through his hair, "I know."

oOoOo

"You just like to look absolutely amazing, just to drive me crazy?" Jacob asked as he snaked his arms around me from behind and kissed the side of my mouth

I giggled and turned around. I placed my hands on his chest, "I'm not done getting ready," I said with a smile, he kissed me around my smile - which was increasingly difficult with both of us grinning like fools.

"Stop smiling, you make this harder than it really should be." Jacob whispered against my lips.

I laughed, "You're just as guilty as I am, Mr. Black."

He shrugged and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone to finish getting ready. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom, Jacob was sitting on the couch, playing video games with Seth. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, giving him a look.

He looked up from the controller and gave me a lopsided grin, "What?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothin'." I started walking towards the door and listened as Jake quickly dropped the controller and came over to me,

"Leaving without me? That's not very smart seeing as how you have no clue how to get there." he raised an eyebrow and gave me another goofy grin.

"Bro, we were so close on that level! You just quit on me!" Seth said in disbelief as he stared at Jacob, he eyes wandered over to me. "C'mon, Nessie- please let us just finish th - "

Jacob started laughing, "Later, Seth." I saw Seth huff and throw the controller down.

"Stupid imprinting, why can't I imprint. I want a hot girlfriend too." he grumbled while walking to the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head. Jacob held the door open for me, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

"M'lady." he said with a bow in a stupid British accent.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, sir." I walked outside, saying goodbye as Jacob shut the door behind us. Jacob happily waltzed his way over to my side of the car. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in, "You're chariot awaits." He said, continuing with the British accent. I snorted and slid inside his huge Jeep.

He got in the car and revved it to life, I gave him a pointed look before he pulled out of the driveway.

I turned back around and looked at Jacob, "What's gotten in to you suddenly?" I asked with a small smile.

He looked at me then back to the road, "I'm just happy," he stated with a shrug.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "About what exactly?"

"Life!" he exasperated while throwing his hands in the air momentarily.

I blinked slowly and let out a single chuckle, "Alright, whatever." I said, dropping the subject would most likely be a good idea since Jacob was most definitely not going to be very clear on his happiness today. I've never seen him so smiley and nearly glowing.

We arrived a quarter after three, Jake was so jittery and excited - it kind of made me think he was going to have a heart attack. "You're so weird," I mumbled under my breath. "I'm only meeting your dad."

He took my hand and helped me out of the car. "Eh," He shrugged and gave me another goofy smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the front door, he pushed it open, revealing a loud buzz of voices. My eyes widened, "C'mon, everyone seems to be in the living room." he let go of my waist and interlaced our fingers tightly. He gave my hand a squeeze before taking me to the living room.

"Aye! Jake!" A bunch of loud, booming male voices called. I watched as they all rushed over and bear tackled him to the floor. I let go of his hand quickly and watched them all tumbled onto the floor. I was so confused, I thought it was just Charlie and Billy we were going to see?

Eventually they all got off of him and greeted him civilly, with hugs and pats on the back. "Good to see you, bro. I've missed my 'effng best friend." a guy said as they hugged. Jake pushed through the mob of men and pulled me to his side.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Renesmee - " He started, I cut him off.

"Just call me Nessie," I said with a smile. There was no doubt I was freaking out on the inside, I was being judged by his wolf pack, his brothers as he once called them. Why hadn't Jake told me everyone would be here.

There eyes widened before they all smiled rambunctiously. "Is she officially a wolf girl?" A taller guy asked while waggling his eyebrows.

Jacob punched his arm lightly, "Jesus Paul, no." Jake said with a laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wolf girl?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Jake whispered to me. He placed a soft kiss bellow my ear, I giggled and hit his chest lightly.

"Jake!" I gave him a stern glare, but the smile breaking onto my face ruined it all.

"Damn, bro. You've got it bad." The guy next to Paul said, Jake shot him a glare and I watched them all head down the hall. Most likely to the kitchen, Jacob told me he and his pack could eat four elephants and still be hungry.

Jake pulled me over to Billy, "Dad," Jake said with a breathtaking smile. He leaned down and hugged his father long and hard.

"Good to have you home, son." Billy said with a sad smile. "This must be Renesmee?" He asked me with a chuckle.

I gave him a small hug, "Yes, hi. It's so great to meet you." I said after standing up again, I placed a hand on Jake's chest and looked up at him. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"JACOB EMPHRAIM BLACK!" a screaming female voice yelled from another room. Jacob winced.

"Rachel," he said with a sigh. We turned around and I saw a woman in her early thirties holding up a spatula with her apron on, giving Jake a glare.

If looks could kill, Jake be sauteed and thrown into the oven by now.

She looked over at me and smiled kindly. "Hi, I'm Rachel - Jake's older sister. You must be Nessie, the guys came into the kitchen buzzing about you." she pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome to our slightly dysfunctional family." she said with tender eyes.

Jake gave Rachel a look, "Rach, it's only dysfunctional because Paul-" there was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by a loud yelp and cursing. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and nearly growled, "Paul." she said under her breath. She gave me a tight smile before storming back into the kitchen. Jacob started howling with laughter.

"Paul's dead," he mustered out in between laughs. "So dead."

"I'm going to try and go help Rachel out." I told him softly, I started to walk away but Jacob pulled me back into his arms.

He pulled me close to his chest, "I know I told you it would just be Charlie and Billy, but I had a change of plans. I'm sorry, I should have told you but I wanted it to be a surprise. This is sort of a welcome home/welcome into the family get together."

"For me?" I squeaked, my eyes wide.

He shrugged and pulled me closer, "Yes, for you. I want you to know everyone loves you and will be accepting you." I bit my lip and looked up at him under my lashes, trying to hold back my happy tears. Always so damn emotional. My thoughts drifted away when Jake closed his eyes and I felt his warm breath trace over my face. It caressed my lips before they gently touched mine. It was soft and lasted nothing more than a moment before he pulled away and looked above my shoulder, his face turned into a scowl.

"Might as well fuck each other on the floor," a snarky voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at a beautiful tan skinned goddess. Her jet black hair fell to her shoulders, perfectly straight and styled. She was tall, and toned.

"Leah, c'mon." Jake said with a growl, "Don't start." my eyes widened, that was Seth's older sister.

She snorted, "Maybe when pigs fly," she gave Jacob one last glance before disappearing into another room.

"I told you she was gonna say something like that." Jake said softly with a sigh, he let go of me, but still kept our hands interlocked.

I had a feeling Leah didn't like me to much besides Jacob telling me it was her normal personality.

After an hour of mingling with Jacob, diner was ready. Normal conversation buzzed around the room, and everyone seemed to like me.

With one exception; Leah.

Normally, I get along with everyone...but, Leah just flat out hated me the second she looked at me. She's been giving me attitude all night, so I excused myself - telling Jake I had to use the bathroom, when really - I went out onto the porch to talk with Leah. I opened the creaky door, she turned around and frowned.

"Yay, it's the spawnling." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know you don't like me, but I don't understand why." I stated flatley, I crossed my arms over my chest.

She laughed sarcastically, "Not liking you is a very big understatement."

I rolled my eyes, "Care to explain why?"

She scoffed, "No, I really don't care to explain anything to the likes of you." she brushed past me but I grabbed her arm in a death grip. I pulled her back to face me, "Tell me why."

Her eyes narrowed as her dark eyes glared into mine, "Get your hand off of me." she growled.

"Tell me why you're so angry about Jacob being with me!"

She chuckled darkly. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why, You're half vampire, you're seven years old - you're a Cullen. Badda bing, badda boom." she said, her lips formed a tight line as she crossed her arms. "You're no good for him, you'll just end up sucking his blood or convince him to stop phasing so he can be human again and you can make him a damn bloodsucker. Either way, you're going to kill the man I - " she stopped her self, my eyes turned to slits.

"The man you what." I growled.

"I - I grew up with. He's like my brother." she said angrily. She pushed her way past me and back inside the house. I sat on the bench and looked out at the green grass with angry tears forming in my eyes.

"Nessie, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked, I looked up to see one of Jake's pack members I didn't know.

"Just basking, I guess." I mumbled.

"I'm Embry, just in case you forgot." he said as he sat down next to me. "I'm surprised you're not with Jake,"

I shrugged, "I had a headache." I lied, "Just needed some fresh air."

He laughed, "You're a terrible liar, I heard you and Leah's conversation." he stated with a sad smile. "Ever so often Leah slips up, everyone in the pack except Jake knows she's been in love with him ever since she joined his pack."

My mouthed formed an 'o'.

He laughed, "If you're about to worry, don't even bother. Even if Jake hadn't imprinted on you, he wouldn't dump you for the likes of Leah no matter what. Sometimes being a bitch is the most unattractive feature a woman can have." he said matter-o-factly, I quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"My mom was a therapist," he said after a moment. I nodded my head. "Jake really loves you, you have nothing to worry about." I watched him stand and leave me to my thoughts on the porch.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it's to soon for all of that but I felt it was the right time, they both have an undying attraction towards each other and it would be totally unnatural and unrealistic if they just stopped. Jacob is a wolf, and he can't control himself when it comes to his imprint. Ahh, alright please please please READ AND REVIEW. Please check out the new story I just posted xoxoxo**


End file.
